Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the main protagonist from Nintendo's Metroid. She previously fought Boba Fett in the 1st episode of Death Battle, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, and fought him again in the remastered version. She also fought Mega Man in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Buzz Lightyear vs Samus Aran *Darth Vader vs Samus Aran *Gamora VS Samus Aran *Gordon Freeman VS Samus Aran *Iron Man vs Samus Aran *Samus Aran vs Doctor Doom *Predator vs Samus Aran *Samus Aran vs Doomguy *Samus Aran vs. Nova Terra *Samus Aran vs Sgt. Calhoun *Samus Aran vs Ulala *Samus Aran vs. Lobo *Zero Suit Samus vs. Jill Valentine (in her Zero Suit form) *Zero Suit Samus vs. Kasumi Goto (in her Zero Suit form) *Samus Aran vs Yang Xiao Long *Samus vs Erza *Samus Aran vs Agent Carolina *Zero Suit Samus vs. Chun-Li (in her Zero Suit form) *X VS Samus Aran *Samus Aran vs Bayonetta *Samus Aran vs Link *Samus Aran vs. Agent Texas *Peach VS Samus *Samus Aran VS Princess Zelda *Boba Fett VS Samus Aran vs Jin Saotome vs. Gambit *Mega Man VS Samus Aran *Ratchet and Clank VS Samus Aran *Rosalina VS Samus Aran *Astro Boy vs. Samus Aran *Samus Aran vs Son Goku *Samus Aran vs Simon Belmont *Armaggon VS Samus Aran *Morrigan Aensland vs. Samus Aran *Samus Aran VS Undyne Battle Royale * NES Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Gunmen Battle Royale With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Fights * Aile (Megaman ZX) vs. Samus Aran * Samus Aran vs Android 18 * Samus Aran vs Bayonetta * Captain Falcon vs Samus Aran * Samus Aran VS Deathstroke * Fox McCloud vs. Samus Aran * Kirby VS Samus Aran * Lex Luthor vs. Samus Aran * Samus Aran vs. Master Chief * Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec * Mega Man X VS Samus Aran * Pikachu vs samus * Samus Aran vs Ronson the Hunter * Sheik vs Zero Suit Samus * The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale So Far Stats * Wins: 8 * Losses: 7 History After her parents were killed by the evil space pirate Ridley, Samus Aran was adopted by the bird-like species Chozo and was injected with their DNA, making her faster and stronger than the canny human. She then grew up to be a bounty hunter, going all across the galaxy armed with her Arm Cannon to complete her missions across the universe to planet to planet... Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Power Suit *Shields Entire Body *Environmental Protective *Easy to Upgrade *No restriction of Movement or Flexibility Arm Cannon *Easy to Upgrade *Power Beam *Charge Beam *Ice Beam *Grapple Beam *Missiles Screw Attack *Powerful electric charge *Temporary invinciblity *Extremely Fast *Namestake of an Awesome Website! Morph Ball Alt-Form *1 Meter Diamiter *Can Release Bombs *Jumping Ability *Also Called "Maru Mari" *Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places Power Bombs *Huge Blast Radius *Deals Massive Damage *Crystral Flash Healing Ability *Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED) Background *Age: 32 *Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m *Weight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg *Homeworld: Colony K-2L *Starship: Gunship *Cybernetically enhanced *Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA Power Suit *Little restriction to movement or flexibility *Variants **Varia - Environmental protection **Gravity - Stimulates normal gravity **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether damage **Light - Immune to Dark Aether **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit Arsenal *Arm Cannon **Power Beam **Charge Beam **Ice Beam **Grapple Beam **Missiles *Morph Ball **Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m **Power Bombs *Screw Attack *Speed Booster *Paralyzer pistol Gallery Screwattack.jpg|Samus performing her Screwattack Morphball.jpg|Samus in Morph Ball mode Zero Suit Samus.png|Samus in her Zero Suit samusnohelmet.jpg metroid-samus-aran-by_genzoman.jpg Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the manga.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the manga Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the Captain N Comics.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the Captain N Comics Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears in the Nintendo Power Comics.png|Samus Aran as she appears in the Nintendo Power Comics Metroid - Half X-Ray Vision of what Samus Aran's suit looks like.png|Half X-Ray Vision of what Samus Aran's suit looks like Metroid - Samus Aran aiming her arm canon.png|Samus Aran aiming her arm canon Metroid - Samus Aran as she appears on the Nintendo Classis Series Front Box Art.png|Samus Aran as she appears on the Nintendo Classis Series Front Box Art Metroid - The History of Samus Aran.png|The History of Samus Aran Polls Who would be Samus' opponent if she appeared in another Death Battle? Boba Fett (Star Wars) Master Chief (Halo) Mega Man (Mega Man) Mega Man X (Mega Man X) Mega Man.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Sektor (Mortal Kombat) Doomguy (Doom) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Fulgore (Killer Instinct) Redec (Killzone) Issac Clarke (Dead Space) Trivia Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Metroid Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Pilots Category:Japan Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Half Human Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Vehicle Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Hax Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Bombers